


Happy Laughter and Bittersweet Smiles

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Doyoung and Jisung are brothers uwu, Gets a little sad? But it's the good kind of sad, I wrote this in one day go me!, I'm v proud of this one, Kun and Chenle are brothers uwux2, Kun and Doyoung are also best friends, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Slice of Life, The older ones are basically babysitting, They're having fun in a mall, Yuta and Jaemin are brothers uwux3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: Doyoung thought taking Jisung and Chenle out was a good idea. It clearly isn't, but he does it anyway.Kun is just there for shits and giggles apparently.





	Happy Laughter and Bittersweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 6 other prompts that I've started but because I'm smart I started a whole new one today and finished it. Am I surprised? Not in the slightest.

All Doyoung can think as he watches Chenle and Jisung jump around together is that this is a mistake. He didn’t have to succumb himself to this pain, but he did. He could be doing anything right now, but his mom-side had decided that Thing 1 and Thing 2 had been cooped up inside enough this week, and wanted to do something fun. Did he realize that this little family plus friend gathering would go off the rails as soon as the kids saw each other? No, he didn’t. He should’ve, and now he regrets everything.

At least he dragged Kun with him.

They’re in the main court of the mall, and Doyoung wants to die in a hole. Kun’s kind of in the same boat, but he’s used to his brother’s loud antics in public places so he’s not as affected. But the two of them together is a recipe for disaster. Chenle’s at 100% all the time, and Jisung eggs him on, so there’s absolutely zero chill when they’re together. At this point all Doyoung can hope for is a quick death. Maybe trade Jisung for Jeno, since the latter actually listens to him.

Some onlookers are looking at the two with annoyance, probably thinking along the lines of how immature they are and how bad they were raised by their parents blah blah blah, and some are looking at them with smiles, happy they haven’t been tainted by the cruelty of the world yet. As much as Doyoung and Kun are drowning in the second hand embarrassment, they’re happy for their brothers. Kids nowadays need to hold onto their youth for as long as they have it and enjoy the little things.

When Kun snickers next to him, Doyoung looks down at his phone and smiles, getting a little bit of joy out of this gathering. Anytime Yuta’s suffering Doyoung makes sure to take advantage of the situation and commit every little detail to memory so he can mess with Yuta later.

They’re good friends, he swears.

**Kunnie >> nayutaaa**

_**12:18 p.m.**_  
Kunnie: Doyoung and I are at the mall right now with the kids to get them out of the house for a while, you and Jaemin are welcome to join us Yuta

nayutaaa: unfortunately I'm min and injuns personal chaperone and atm today so I can't come with you. shove jisung into the fountain for me

nayutaaa: they both say hello btw

Sure, Jisung can be the embodiment of nails on a chalkboard sometimes, but he's no Na-Nakamoto Jaemin. Doyoung wonders how Yuta lives with the boy, but then he remembers it’s Yuta he’s talking about, and that he can do pretty much anything with anybody.

When Doyoung looks up, the two boys are standing at the fountain dropping in coins, Chenle throwing his head back in a fit of laughter and Jisung smiling at him fondly. He’s smiling way wider than Doyoung’s ever seen him smile, and it makes Doyoung feel a little fuzzy. He can’t place why it’s a fuzzy feeling, but he knows pride and admiration is apart of it.

Jisung is no longer the small and shaky boy that Doyoung met years ago in the adoption center. He’s built up muscle and looks like a fucking baby on stilts, with huge hands and a voice that doesn’t match his body or his personality, and Doyoung loves him with his whole being.

There’s still the times when Jisung calls him in the middle of the night just to make sure that he’s still there and that he loves him, or when Doyoung comes home from college for a weekend and Jisung clings to him for the rest of the night because he missed him but doesn’t want to say it out loud; and Doyoung made a promise to himself long ago that he’d be there for his brother (the adoptive part be damned, they’re family and nothing’s going to change that) and someone would have to rip his cold, dead hands off of Jisung’s body to separate them.

So when Jisung walks over to Doyoung and flicks water in his face, Doyoung chases him around yelling his head off for a bit, until he finally gets a hold of Jisung’s jacket and yanks him backward into his chest so he can hug the life out of him, all because he loves him.

Chenle gets it all on video, Kun cackling in the background.

  
Three hours and many many bags later, Chenle spots the play area for little kids, and Doyoung knows immediately where this is going. He also knows that there’s no stopping this, so he sighs and follows behind Chenle who is practically vibrating at the entrance.

Kun tries to talk Chenle out of it, but he’s dead set on getting in there, Jisung pleading quietly with his problematic best friend, and Kun knows he’s fighting a losing battle. So he sighs and tells Chenle to be careful around the actual little kids and to take his shoes off, he wasn’t raised in a barn, and goes to sit down at one of the tables outside of the play area, but close enough to watch over the teens. Doyoung follows and sits next to him, and he can feel the energy leave his body once he slumps into the seat. It’s been a long day, and even though Chenle and Jisung are pretty much adults, they act like squirrels on a sugar high.

Doyoung can feel in his bones that this is probably one of the dumber things they’ve done, letting two over five foot boys into a play area with tiny children small enough to knock over, but he doesn’t really give a shit at this point. He knows some of the stick-up moms are looking over at their table with distaste and disappointment, but he doesn’t acknowledge them. It’s funnier that way anyways.

Kun pushes his phone over to Doyoung a few minutes later, a picture of Jaemin and Renjun making really ridiculous faces at the camera in the booth of a restaurant. The picture’s on Yuta’s Instagram with the caption “The children have kidnapped me. Tell Kun and Doyoung I hate them.” and Yuta’s dramatism is something that Doyoung will never get tired of, despite how many times he tells him. Kun takes the phone back and likes the post, turning it off after he comments, “Awww, we hate you too”

They sit in silence for a bit, watching Chenle and Jisung poorly play a game of hide-and-seek with two of the kids that were there. Chenle smiles when he’s found, and immediately runs over to Jisung and tackles him so he can’t win.

Kun whispers a quiet, “Kill me.” into his palms and Doyoung pats his back in comfort, still laughing.

“You have to admit though, it’s pretty funny,” Doyoung says, watching his brother close his eyes and count to some number, the others finding hiding spots.

“Yeah. I’m glad we took them out. Even if I’ve had, like, 20 heart attacks,”

“Yeah, your hair is turning gray from all the stress,”

“Doyoung, I swear to god you make one more old joke and I’m going to beat the shit out of you. I get enough shit from Yangyang, I don’t need you encouraging it. I’m one month older than you. One!”

Doyoung hums and Kun punches him in the bicep in retaliation. It’s not as weak as Doyoung anticipated so he flinches, and Kun turns away with a really smug smile, satisfied with the reaction. Doyoung really wants to say something to annoy him again, but is cut off when Jisung sits down into the chair across from him.

He looks really tired at first glance, but he’s got a little glimmer in his eyes and Doyoung knows he’s going to be a few dollars lighter within the next 20 minutes.

“Can we get ice cream?” Jisung asks, and puppy eyes him like his life depends on it. And frankly, who is Doyoung to say no?

  
Chenle and Jisung fall asleep in the car half an hour into the drive home, and Doyoung snaps a picture because he loves embarrassing his brother. Kun coos when he looks into the rearview mirror, and asks Doyoung to get a few more so he can preach to the heavens about how cute Chenle is. Doyoung doesn’t disagree but doesn’t agree either because he’s no Jisung.

When Doyoung looks at the pictures he took, he, for a split second, saw the little boy that used to sleep in his bed when he got scared in the middle of the night. Saw the little boy that never let go of his hand until the very last second on his first day of school. But Doyoung blinks and sees the older more grown up version of that little boy. He isn’t as closed off as he was before, and isn't as controlled by his anxiety anymore, but there’s still times when Jisung spaces out for a bit or comes into Doyoung’s room because he’s in his head too much. It makes Doyoung tear up a bit, thinking about what was and what will be in the future. He’s scared, he can’t deny that, and really doesn’t want things to change. His little brother isn’t so little anymore, and Doyoung can’t help but miss that.

One tear makes its way down his cheek, and Doyoung wipes it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta won't let me B R E A T H. I'm trying to write and you pull this shit? Unacceptable. Canceled. Get out of here with your anime hair and glasses. Inconsiderate piece of shit. God.
> 
> This was very fun to write, and I hope y'all enjoyed the brotherly fluff :)


End file.
